


Asshole to Jail-bait Real Quick

by Love_U



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Strong Language, Teenage Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 20:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_U/pseuds/Love_U
Summary: Bucky only wanted his fast internet speed back; he didn’t intend to find Steve’s future boyfriend.





	Asshole to Jail-bait Real Quick

**Author's Note:**

> This was made purely for self-satisfaction lmao. I saw this (http://tsutomi-goshiki.tumblr.com/post/169742735137/person-a-knocking-on-the-neighbors-door-im) on tumblr and basically wrote Stony. Hope you guys enjoy!!

There was a guy somewhere in their apartment building that Bucky really wanted to pummel. Now, he had no idea who the guy even was or had any information about him, really, and Bucky wouldn’t say that he _hated_ the guy, but if he was dying of thirst, and there was a plant beside him, Bucky would give water to the plant.

He drummed his fingers on the wooden computer table and watched with increasing impatience as his download speed grew slower with each passing second. He groaned, low in his throat, and resisted the urge to punch a hole right through the screen. The last time that had happened almost caused Steve an aneurysm and earned him a rather lengthy lecture about anger management issues and therapists. It was a session that Bucky never wanted to repeat, _ever_.

Steve made a sympathetic noise behind him. “Again?”

He took a deep breath, chanting mantras in his head before whirling around to face his best friend. Steve was sprawled on his bed, all attention focused on the sketchpad and pencil in his hand.

“I changed the fucking password _yesterday_ ,” he bit out through gritted teeth. The arm of the chair creaked dangerously in his tight grip, causing Steve to look up and give him a pointed stare. Bucky released a long breath. “We can’t let this go on, Steve. We’re the ones paying for this shit and it’s the asshole who benefits.”

“Language,” Steve rebuked casually and hummed. “What he’s doing is wrong, Buck, but we have no idea where he lives.”

Bucky glared at his screen. “Our weak shit wifi can’t possibly extend past this floor, and Steve, we know _everyone_ on this floor except that asshole down the hall who didn’t even bother answering the door when you wanted to welcome him.”

He felt Steve's eye’s on the back of his head. “Fine,” the blond sighed, “but I’m gonna do the talking, all right?” And then under his breath, “You might just end up punching the guy.”

And that? That was fine with Bucky. He was slightly, only slightly, disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to express just how irritated he was, but Steve’s disappointed stare was more powerful than Bucky’s punches will ever be.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of his apartment.

“Hey!” Steve shouted at the closed door. “You-“

Truth be told, he was expecting to be handed the same treatment that the guy had given Steve last time: Ear-piercing music blasting through the walls and a closed door that showed no sign of opening. When the door opened, though, Bucky wasn’t sure if the door opening or the guy behind it was more surprising.

The asshole – as Bucky was so fond of calling him in his head – couldn’t possibly be over 17. He tried to look the part, hell, he tried to look older, but it was obvious that he wasn’t legal yet. The guy had grease stains on his face, his brown hair a mess, and his brown eyes were crazed as he pointed a screwdriver at the two of them. The irritated scowl he was sporting when he opened the door quickly transformed into a flirtatious smirk when his eyes landed on Steve.

“Well,” he said, voice too low and seductive for a 17-year old that Bucky immediately wanted to pull Steve away and protect his chastity. The kid leaned on the doorframe, all arrogance, and cheekiness. “He- _llo_ there. I’m gonna be honest here. I wasn’t expecting you at all. Name’s Tony. What’s yours, handsome?”

Bucky turned to look at Steve, expecting the Disappointed Stare™ to be directed at the kid full force. He took a double take.

There was no disappointed stare, no irritated frown; instead, Steve was looking at the kid with an expression that made Bucky’s nickname for him transition from ‘asshole’ to ‘jailbait’ real quick.

“You-” Steve repeated, stumbling through his words and blushing beet red. Bucky stared at him because _this was not happening._ “You can keep stealing our wifi no problem okay gotta go now bye.”

He pushed jailbait inside and pulled the door close. Bucky kept staring at him and Steve turned a helpless gaze on him.

“No,” Bucky said calmly. “No, Steve. That guy’s barely 17.”

They both ignored the “ _I’m 20, you asshole_ ” from the other side of the door. Steve sputtered at him. “I wasn’t- I’m not!”

When they returned to their apartment, Bucky cautiously approached his blinking monitor. The screen was alerting him that the download had finished, and _holy fuck,_ their speed had gone far over what it was capable of. The screen flashed again.

‘I wasn’t the one stealing your wifi, btw, but here’s a little something-something for you guys. You don’t have to say thank you. I know I’m great, _butttt_ I do appreciate payment in the form of hot blonde's number on my phone. Kisses. ;)’

“Buck.”

“No, Steve.”

_“Buck, we have to thank him!”_


End file.
